


Les Lettres de l'ABC

by scarletopinions



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, am i explaining this okay probably not, and the letters were some of the things they found and archived, because i doubt the authorities would have cared what was in the student's hands or pockets, but i guess this is an au so i can do what i want, it was a good idea in my head, probably horribly inaccurate historically, so the way i thought about this was, there was an investigation into the barricades after the rebellion, you probably just wanna read the thing so i'm gonna shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletopinions/pseuds/scarletopinions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters found on the bodies of students at one of the barricades during the June Rebellion of 1832.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Item #581 - Found on a young man identified as Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire, taken prisoner and executed away from the barricade

Dear Jehan,

My time with you has been indescribable. You were always the better with words, but if even the greatest writers of our time could coax our language to grasp just the edges of how it is to be with you, I would be astounded to say the least. In an attempt to explain myself, I will use our humble vocabulary, and if you would multiply the words by millions, it should translate accordingly.

It was beautiful.

Not the days we spent debating in the Musain, or rallying the crowds, or working towards our final insurrection - I will speak on those later - but the nights we spent entwined. The mornings we woke up to the sun and our city rising together as if they were as in love as we. The moments we breathed as one - in some ways we are, for we share our hearts with one another.

The walks we took through the streets were the more melancholy of times; it saddened you to see such suffering in a place that held so much potential for beauty. You mourned it, and I mourned the part of you that lies broken among our country's despair. But always, my promise to you of our cause stayed the spark in your eye.

This is the day you have been waiting for, my love; the day we will see our home overcome with hope, glory, and prosperity. I will fight beside you, although in honesty I wish we did not have to fight at all, but I will fight with you, for you, for our people, and for your ~~dream~~ knowledge of what our people can be.

We have worked for this for so long a time, and I believe truly that we can restore peace and happiness to this land. We will live freely knowing our friends and our family are at last able to warm in the light of a new day, no longer shivering in poverty, and once again your eyes will alight with the flame I know burns within your soul.

Never lose your fire, and we will not lose this victory we are owed.

I love you.

Yours always, Combeferre


	2. Item #584 - Retrieved from the back pocket of a student currently identified as Monsieur de Courfeyrac

Courfeyrac,

I will keep this brief, but I will not lie about the danger we face tomorrow. I have faith in the nation, and that we will succeed, however it will not be without loss, and I feel a duty to thank you personally for supporting not only me, but your country. You are putting yourself at risk for an idea (in truth that is simply what it is, until we are able to put it into action) and I speak on behalf of the people as well as myself when I say am grateful for all you have done and all you have promised to do.

This would not have been possible without you. Your spirit is a beacon of hope for the people when all seems to be lost, for they see that you persevere, and they follow. The essence of your strength to fight this oppression draws people in, including myself, and I knew when I met you that you would become a strong leader, a great friend to me, and a brother to all. You take all measures to enjoy life to the full when possible, but I know that when you believe in something you fight for it, and you fight hard, putting aside your fun for the good of everyone; that ability to balance relaxation and work is a quality I much admire in you. It has been a great honour to work alongside you, as well as know you and enjoy the friendship we share today. You bring comfort and warmth, and soften my harder edges where there is no need for them to be. When I become overworked, or simply stressed, I am always lighted with a smile by your easy words.

When we have succeeded, and France can rest from the pain she has endured, I know our friendship will retain its strength for many years to come. I look forward to the memories will share with one another in our new world, and wish you all the best should we ever be parted for any reason.

Enjolras


End file.
